In-home wireless networks permit consumers of media content to put networked media devices and associated display devices such as televisions in locations throughout their homes, including non-traditional locations. Prior to wireless networks, consumers were limited to putting televisions near a cable jack. Thus, consumers had to put the television near an existing cable jack or have a new cable jack installed, which can be costly. With the right wireless setup, however, a consumer can put a television in previously inaccessible locations (i.e., areas of the home that do not have nearby cable jack). The same applies to businesses as well. Wireless networks permits a business to put networked wireless devices in non-traditional locations without the expense of installing new cable jacks.